


just so people can comment

by kabedont



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabedont/pseuds/kabedont
Summary: literally what the title says
Comments: 1





	just so people can comment

well if someone want to comment or ask a question, I guess go for it?


End file.
